The present invention relates to a control system for lock devices and, more particularly, to a control system using identification information together with or without biological identification information to unlock at least one lock device.
Mechanical locks have been used in various applications mainly for anti-burglar functions. As an example, a lock mounted on a door (namely, a door lock) can lock the door to achieve an anti-burglar function, avoiding opening by persons without the correct key. In another example, a lock can be used to lock a wheel of a motorcycle to prevent movement of the motorcycle to thereby achieve an anti-burglar function. These mechanical locks have a common feature; that is each lock has its own key. Door locks have door keys, and motorcycle locks have their own keys. As a result, people often carry many keys and have to remember each key and its corresponding lock, which is inconvenient to use.
A type of currently available electric lock can be locked or unlocked by a door access card or a smart phone. Technically, all electric locks of the same type can be locked or unlocked by the same door access card or smart phone, which is convenient to use. However, when the door access card or smart phone is lost, a person that picks up the door access card or smart phone can unlock all of the electric locks of the same type. The anti-burglar function is, thus, poorer than the mechanical locks each having its own key. Furthermore, if each electric lock of its own type has its own door access card, the user has to carry many door access cards (which is similar to the case of mechanical locks) and has to remember each door access card and its corresponding electric lock, which is inconvenient to use.
Another problem to the user losing his or her door access card is that a person picking up the door access card can use it to unlock the corresponding lock, causing trouble to the user.
A hinting device can be applied on an electric key to remind the holder of the electric key to use a biological feature pickup module to input the biological feature identification information to a lock device of a higher security level. Thus, the user of the electric key does not have to remember which lock is of a higher security level, providing better use convenience. However, use of the electronic key is still limited.